vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Greening the Cube/Transcript (VLD)
Greening the Cube *'SHIRO': "Let's hurry up with these repairs. Zarkon could be here at any moment." *'HUNK': "Okay, panel's off. Now, what?" *'CORAN': "Very simple. Just loosen the blaxums on the somoflange." *'HUNK': "Could you be more specific?" *'ALLURA': "Sorry, Hunk, he means the poklones on the agroclams." *'HUNK': "No, that doesn't help." *'LANCE': "Easy, Hunk. I got this. Uh-oh. That can't be good." *'ALLURA': " No, not the smalters, the poklones!" *'CORAN': "No, no! It's the blaxums!" *'KEITH': "What are you talking about?" *'PIDGE': "There. Fixed." *'ALLURA': "Well done, Pidge!" *'PIDGE': "The tech on this ship never ceases to amaze me. It's so mathematically elegant. Its fit is a 100 times more frictionless than any exoskeleton we have on Earth. It's beautiful." *'LANCE': "It's not a sunset, Pidge." *'PIDGE': "You're right. A billion sunsets just happen every day. Some genius engineer actually built this." *'HUNK': " Kinda looks like a big, delicious curly fry." *'SHIRO': "What the? All right, we're prepared for this. Remember your rogue projectile cluster training from the Garrison. First, we need a temporary shelter." *'LANCE': "Wha? Oh, sorry, Shiro. I was trying to hit Keith." *'KEITH': "Like that?" *'HUNK': "Yes! Squishy asteroid fight!" *'SHIRO': "All right, guys. Oh, oh! Okay, now, it's on!" *'ALLURA': "Hmm" *'LANCE': "Oh, come on!" *'PIDGE': "I don't think these are asteroids. Coran, I'm going to need a containment unit." *'CORAN': "Just a tick." *'ALLURA': "They appear to be some sort of hyper-resilient spore." *'PIDGE': "This bio-luminescent pulsing doesn't seem natural. It appears programmed." *'HUNK': "I think it's a code. A code? From who?" *'PIDGE': "I don't know. I mean, it makes no sense. You can't program a spore." *'SHIRO': "If anyone can figure it out, it's you, Pidge." *'ALLURA': "Before that, everyone needs to come in for decontamination." *'CORAN': "Keith, did you happen to see a mouse come through here? He has something of mine." *'KEITH': "Uh n-no." *'CORAN': "I'll find you, Platt." *'KEITH': "Wait, Coran! Do you think the Galra ever went to Earth? Is that possible? They would have taken it over, right?" *'CORAN': "Oh, I think you'd know if the Galra were there." *'KEITH': "The Blue Lion was there. Did a Galra pilot the Blue Lion, too?" *'LANCE': "Hey, why are you asking about my lion? How many lions do you need?" *'KEITH': "What? No, I-I was just." *'LANCE': "Don't "What? No, I-I was just " me! You've had your eye on the Blue Lion from day one!" *'KEITH': "Well, yeah. It's the first one we found." *'LANCE': "Ah! Bah-bah-bah-bah! The Blue Lion's with me and we're very happy together! Very happy!" *'PIDGE': "Guys! Check this out!" *'HUNK': "Oh, oh! I've seen this experiment. But, question: Why do we need to get electricity from a potato?" *'PIDGE': "What? No, no. I was able to crack the "sporse code." [Chuckles] I ran the bioluminescent pattern through a variety of code-breaking sequences, including this homemade virtual Turing machine. Of course, I had to make a few tweaks to the original design, because, obviously, there have been several advancements since he designed it. Although, you have to admit, Turing was a shining light in the world of science in an age when far too many were still." *'KEITH': "Pidge. What does it say?" *'PIDGE': "Oh, yeah. "Under attack. Galra. Help." And then, there are coordinates." *'SHIRO': "It's a distress signal. Good work, Pidge. Get those coordinates into the castle-ship's navigation system." *'CORAN': "The signal came from Olkarion, home to the Olkari, a proud class of engineers, builders of vast cities that could change shape at the whim of their creators." *'ALLURA': "They had a seemingly magical ability to manipulate solid metal. With just a wave of their hands, they could build a computer inside a block of steel." *'PIDGE': "Whoa." *'CORAN': "An Olkari once gave me this!" *'LANCE': "What is it?" *'CORAN': "Uh, hello? It's a floating cube! [Laughs] Oh, this guy. And watch! My name is Coran and I'm a gorgeous man." *'Cube': "My name is Coran and I'm a gorgeous man."" *'KEITH': "Why would a society full of literal tech wizards use spores to send a distress signal?" *'PIDGE': "Who cares? When do we get to see that city?" *'ALLURA': "Actually, Pidge, the distress signal isn't coming from- the city. It's coming from the forest." *'PIDGE': "Oh Why doesn't anyone ever send a distress signal from a cool place? I hate the outdoors. Nothing but sunburn and poison oak." *'KEITH': "I like it out here. It's quiet." *'HUNK': "What was that?" *'KEITH': "Uh, are we being attacked?" *'SHIRO': "I don't know, but something's dragging my lion down to the surface." *'LANCE': "Yeah, something's pulling Blue down, too." *'HUNK': "Are those wooden mech-suits?" *'LANCE': "Are you kidding me? We got taken down by a bunch of tree people!" *'SHIRO': "We come in peace!" *'RYNER': "Could it be? Voltron?" *'PIDGE': "We found your distress signal!" *'RYNER': "Praise Lubos!" *'Olkari': Lubos! Lubos!" *'RYNER': "When the Galra attacked, only a few of us escaped the cities. We were forced to flee into the forest." *'SHIRO': "How long have you lived like this?" *'GALRA COMMANDER': "Many decafeebs. But, as you can see, our people are resilient. We never stopped evolving. Instead, we adapted our skills to the environment." *'PIDGE': "Coran was right, Ryner. You really are the most incredible engineers in the universe. To be able to switch from working with precision machinery to a bunch of sticks! " *'RYNER': "Nature's designs are superior to any that we could devise." *'PIDGE': "No offense, but I'll take my computer over a tree any day." *'SHIRO': "You two can talk science later. Let's assemble Voltron and get rid of these Galra invaders." *'RYNER': "It's not that simple, I'm afraid. The Galra have our leader, Lubos." *'RYNER': "If you attack, who knows what they'll do to him?" *'SHIRO': "Then, we'll just have to rescue him." *'GALRA COMMANDER': "Work faster! Faster! For a bunch of slaves with magical, metalworking powers, they're taking an awfully long time to build my super weapon. Perhaps they need a little bit of- motivation. Show them their king!" * LUBOS: "No No more! Please don't hurt me!"" *'GALRA COMMANDER': "That's more like it." *'KEITH': "Um Ryner, where are we?" *'RYNER': "This is the armory." *'HUNK': "Huh?" *'LANCE': "Cool!" *'KEITH': "Uh, can I get one of those?" *'RYNER': "Of course. You can each have one. Now, the key to operating it is understanding that the nanocellulose responds to electrical impulses from the neural pathways connected through this." *'LANCE': "Do what now?" *'HUNK': "Mm. Mm! Makes my tongue itchy." *'PIDGE': "That's your interface?" *'RYNER': "Of course, all commands need to come as binary coded messages." *'PIDGE': "So, like this." *'RYNER': "Yes! Excellent!" *'LANCE': "I think mine is just a tree." *'RYNER': "You must have a deep connection with nature." *'PIDGE': "Not really. My allergies and pale skin don't mix with outdoor living." *'SHIRO': "Pidge is our resident tech expert." *'RYNER': "Well, that explains it. Like the Olkari, you understand that, at the deepest level, trees, metal, you, me we're all made up of the same cosmic dust, all arranged by the laws of mathematics." *'PIDGE': "Does this mean I should start gardening?" *'RYNER': "It means you're going to need to give your friends a ride. This way! To the edge of the forest! To save our king!" *'GALRA COMMANDER': "Finally, the cube is ready for launch. Load the top Olkari engineers onto our ships and prepare for departure. After the cube destroys Olkarion, hopefully, Zarkon will welcome us back to the main fleet." *'RYNER': "Their headquarters are impenetrable from the ground, but there is one way in, a small opening in the roof. It goes all the way down to an open courtyard." *'KEITH': "That's quite a drop." *'RYNER': "But there you will have total access to the building. The hard part will be getting onto the roof undetected." *'SHIRO': "That won't be a problem." *'HUNK': "Hey, hey, what's that? Is that part of the building?" *'RYNER': "My Lubos! It can't be!" *'PIDGE': "Hey! That looks like the cube Coran gave me!" *'RYNER': "I haven't seen one of those in many decafeebs. We used to play with them as children. But this. Only King Lubos could have designed one that size." *'KEITH': "Why would he do that?" *'RYNER': "They must have forced him to reveal his designs and reconstruct it as a weapon. From the looks of it, I'd say it's almost finished." *'SHIRO': "Okay, we need to act fast. Everyone, back to base. I have a plan. First, we'll need to get to the top of that tower. Since the Green Lion has stealth capabilities, Pidge, you're the drop ship. You'll take Keith, Hunk, Lance, and me to the roof, then drop back to a safe position. After the drop, we'll use a sensor to scan the building for any Olkari biorhythms." * TV: "Betrayal! She loves you!"" *'SHIRO': "King Lubos?" * LUBOS: "Yes? Who are you? The jesters I requested?"" *'LANCE': "Um, we're here to, like, rescue you?" * LUBOS: "Hmm..."" *'HUNK': "You could have just said, "No, thanks."" *'GALRA COMMANDER': "Looks like someone came to rescue you, Lubos." *'SHIRO': "You turned your back on your people to save your own skin?" *'LUBOS': "I'm doing this for my people! They wanted to fight the Galra, but they are too powerful! The Galra could destroy us!" *'LANCE': "So, you helped enslave your people to build some super weapon?" *'LUBOS': "Don't make me the bad guy! He forced me to do it!" *'LANCE': "Did he force-feed you, too?" *'LUBOS': "Uh." *'KEITH': "You're no king." (Lubos' servant throws him towards Keith, having him being taken forcefully as a hostage.) *'KEITH': "Okay, we're walking out of here! Anyone tries to stop us and Lubos gets it!" *'LANCE': "Whoa, K-Keith! That came out of nowhere!" *'LUBOS': "La-sai, what are you doing?" * La-Sai: "You betrayed our people. I can't live this lie anymore."" *'KEITH': "You don't want me to hurt your genius engineer, right?" *'GALRA COMMANDER': "Oh, be my guest. His work is done. The cube is complete." *'LUBOS': "What? But-But I thought we had a deal!" *'GALRA COMMANDER': "Guards, put them all out of their misery." *'PIDGE': "Your ride is here!" *'GALRA COMMANDER': "Engage the cube! Take down the lion!" *'SHIRO': "The cube is operational! We've got to get back to the other lions and form Voltron!" *'PIDGE': "On it!" *'RYNER': "Lubos What's going on?" *'SHIRO': "While your countrymen starved, King Lubos was well taken care of by the Galra. He willingly helped them build that cube, willingly helped to enslave his own people." *'SHIRO': "I know you're devastated, but it's time to be strong and use your Olkari spirit to fight alongside Voltron and take back your planet!" *'RYNER': "Lubos, how could you?" *'LUBOS': "I- I was only trying to-" *'RYNER': "Enough! We must free our people!" *'SHIRO': "All right, team, let's take that thing down! Form shield!" *'KEITH': "Let's see how tough this magic cube is." *'PIDGE': "Did it just absorb our lasers?" *'SHIRO': "We need to increase firepower! Hunk, use your blaster!" *'PIDGE': "I'm not sure this is a good idea." *'HUNK': "Got it! Yeah, I think it's working!" *'SHIRO': "It's giving back whatever we fire into it, like Coran's echo cube." *'PIDGE': "That's what I was trying to tell you guys! It's learning! Making its own versions of our weapons to use against us!" *'LANCE': "We can't just sit here. We've got to move!" *'HUNK': "How do we beat it?" *'LANCE': "Maybe, if we form our sword, we can cut through the surface and hack right into the center thinking point place?" *'KEITH': "Can't be any worse than what's happening now." *'SHIRO': "Let's do it. Form sword!" *'PIDGE': "It's working!" *'SHIRO': "It's still operational! Re-engage!" *'HUNK': "We did it! They're going down!" *'LANCE': "Uh-oh!" *'SHIRO': "We've got to move! Move! We can't fight them like this! We need to split up! Back into lions!" *'GALRA COMMANDER': "Excellent. Voltron doesn't stand a chance against my weapon. Soon, I'll have both the cube and Voltron to present to Emperor Zarkon." *'LANCE': "Let's see if I can freeze these guys! Oh, no! So cold, so cold! - Oh, oh. Thanks, Keith." *'KEITH': "You got it." *'HUNK': "Shiro, what are we going to do?" *'SHIRO': "There doesn't seem to be any way to stop them, but we can't let this weapon get into Zarkon's hands! Pidge!" *'RYNER': "The Green Lion's in trouble!" *'HUNK': "Pidge! Are you okay? " *'GALRA COMMANDER': "Y:Pidge, can you hear me?" *'PIDGE': "Yeah. Wait. How am I hearing you?" *'RYNER': "That's not important right now. We need to get your lion back up and running. I think we can heal your lion's body, but you must bond with its spirit if it is to fly again." *'PIDGE': "But I thought we bonded already." *'RYNER': "Your bond must be stronger." *'PIDGE': "Come on, girl. I need you." *'RYNER': "Remember what I said. You, the lion, the Olkari We are all made of the same essence." *'SHIRO': "Where are you, Pidge? We need you!" *'KEITH': "Pidge!" *'PIDGE': "Guys, hang on!" *'HUNK': "Whoa, Pidge! What's going on? You're booking!" *'PIDGE': "I'm not sure, but I feel more connected with my lion than ever! I know what I have to do!" *'LANCE': "Whoa! How'd you do that? That's right!" *'PIDGE': "Circle up, everybody! Get some of this!" *'HUNK': "Vines Well, that is not the way I thought a giant cube of death would go down." *'GALRA COMMANDER': "No!" *'GALRA COMMANDER': "Commander, we have to evacuate. The cube is down, and the Olkari have taken back the city." *'RYNER': "I want to thank you all. You helped us get our home back. And, for that, we will never be able to repay you." *'SHIRO': "Just promise me that when it's time to take the fight to Zarkon, we can count on the Olkari for help. Now and forever. And you, The spirit of the Olkari resides in you. The bond between you and your lion has grown stronger than ever." *'PIDGE': "Without you, I would never have been able to unlock my lion's hidden power." *'SHIRO': "Nice job, Pidge." *'PIDGE': "You know, it's weird. I've always been a tech junkie. That's how I connected with the world. But, for the first time, I feel connected to everything. I guess it's like Ryner said. We're all made up of the same cosmic dust." *'KEITH': "So, that means we're all related. This ship, those stars, the Olkari. Even the Galra." *'HUNK': "Uh-oh. I think Keith just blew his own mind. What?" *'CORAN': "Well, that was a productive trip. Look at all these cubes they gave me! Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man!" * CUBES: "Coran, Coran, the gorgeous man! - Ah, sounds pretty good."" *'CORAN': "Ah, sounds pretty good." *'HUNK': "Whoa!" *'CORAN': "What's that..? Oh, no." Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Two